Stator cores of electromagnetic machines are made up of many thin steel laminations stacked together to form a large cylindrical body. Each lamination comprises a segment of a circular cross-section making up the cylindrical body. Maintaining the integrity of these thin laminations as a stator core requires inward compression exerted from either end of the stacked laminations.
In known machines, this compressive force is imparted by a plurality of rigid key bars extending from one end of the stator to the other. Typically, the laminations include dovetail slots or similar features that correspond to a compatible dovetail or similar feature on the key bars. Individual components of the stator core are stacked at either end of the stator and compressive force applied to the stator core by torquing a nut at either or both end of each of the key bars. Typically, each lamination is placed onto an assembly frame or system of rails and a compressive force applied following the installation of each lamination or after a few laminations have been installed.